scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Wander Detective
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's Movie Spoof "The Great Mouse Detective (1986)" Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Dr. Dawson - Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Olivia Flaversham - Llola Loud (the Loud House) *Hiram Flaversham - Lynn Loud Sr. (the Loud House) *Toby - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Mrs. Judson - Queen (JellyJam) *Professor Ratigan - Black Hat (Villainous) *Fidget - Lord Boxman (OK K.O. Let's Heroes) *Bartholemew - Billy Swift (Super Duper Sumos) *Ratigan's Thugs - Bill Cipher Falls Ludo Toffee and Miss Heinous vs. The Forces of Evil Baron Vain and Rat Modifyers Tempest Shadow Storm King and Grubber Little Pony The Movie Denzel Crocker and Jack Rabbit Fairly OddParents Jack Rabbit Puppy Varian the Series Aku Jack Quasimodo Wilson Transylvania Bela Transylvania 2 Abraham Van Helsing Transylvania 3 Summer Vacation Zalgo OC and Pirates Magiswords *Felicia - Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *The Barmaid - Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) *Bartender - Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) *Juggling Octopus - Rapido (Ratz) *Frog and Salamander - Mad Jack Pirate and Snuk (Mad Jack Pirate) *Miss Kitty - Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Marina and Sharko and Eunice (Hotel Transylvania) *Thugs, Sailors and Bums - Hazbin Hotel Characters *Queen Mousetoria - Queen Moon (Star vs The Forces of Evil) *Piano Mouse - Hector (Coco) *Client from Hamsted - Teodora (Legend Quest) *Robot Queen - Vexus Life as a Teenage Robot *the Queen's Audience - Ponies Little Pony Friendship is Magic, People of Townsville Girls, People of Jolly Hood 7D and Aliens Over Yonder *Mouse With a Crutch - Cosmo Fairly OddParents *Midnight Stranger as Disguised Criminal - Raoul Monster in Paris Scenes * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 2 - Grim Reaper Find Lynn Jr. * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 3 - Enter Wander * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 4 - Enter Professor Black Hat * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 5 - The Greatest Criminal Mind Remake * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Rainbow Dash * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 7 - Toy Store * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 8 - Lord Boxman Kidnaps Lynn Jr./The Chase * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 9 - There's always a Chance Doctor/Reunion * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 10 - Black Hat's Plan * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 11 - Wander's Observation * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 12 - At The Pub * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 13 - Let Me Be Good To You * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Lord Boxman * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 15 - Wander and Black Hat's Confrontation Remake * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 16 - Black Hat's Trap/''Goodbye So Soon''/The Queen's Doom * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 17 - We Set The Trap Off Now * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 18 - Buckingham Palace * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Chase * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 21 - I'll Never Forget You/A New Case * The Great Star Nomad Detective Part 22 - End Credits/''So Soon'' [Reprise] Scenes Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies